How to Defeat a Stupid Hoe
This is the story The B. Brothers have made and is their best seller in many realms including Earthrealm. How to Defeat a Stupid Hoe By The B. Brothers The Basics To defeat a stupid hoe can be pretty hard, just ask Bitch Puddin’. There a lot of stupid hoes in the world such as Nicki Minaj, Kim Kardashian and Lil Kim, but they all have one weakness… SLUTS. Yes, who knew sluts could be the only weakness to defeat stupid hoes. But before we get into that, the first thing you need to do whether a stupid hoe provokes you or whether you just wanna kick their ass is call them a complete bitch. That way, the stupid hoe begins its offense state. I know you’re all like, “why would I want them to begin its offense state”, that’s because without them in their offense state, their annoyance and their retardedness can psyche out your internal intelligence and give you the mind of a new born so just call them a complete bitch or call them whatever you want, as long as it offends them. To weaken the stupid hoe’s defenses you must act like a complete mother******. The Defense Your defense against a stupid hoe can be very hard, if you’re unexperienced against one, but there are very few people who are unexperienced, and that’s because a lot of people so called “have no enemies” but, that’s not true. When fighting a stupid hoe do NOT attempt to block because even though it may protect you, the stupid hoe has one more trick up its sleeve and that’s annoyance. After your failed attempt to block it will then proceed to call you a chicken for blocking and if you’re a man, well, it’s going to tell you to fight like a man or call you a girl’s private part because you are in fact a man. If you are a female and fighting a stupid hoe it will indeed call you a psycho bitch or a whore. To stop this from happening (this is for both males and females fighting against a stupid hoe) you must not block, only fight. This will indeed tell the stupid hoe that no matter what it does, it cannot hurt you. No matter how much the stupid hoe kicks your ass you must not give up. For giving up is your death sentence and the stupid hoe will be crowned even more powerful before it came in contact with you. Every day a stupid hoe looses, and every day, it wins. Whenever an individual stupid hoe wins, it gains more power for itself, and others like it, such as Lauren Yancy. The Attack When you attack a stupid hoe, you must first become as slutty as you can. For those of you who cannot bare to act like a slut you can at least get someone you know who is a slut. If you don’t know if you’re a slut just walk up to a stupid hoe and say “Hi”. If the stupid hoe screams in terror you are definitely a slut and can’t deny it. When on the verge of attack act as slutty as possible and it will then weaken the stupid hoe and they will be in their defense mode. This is the tricky part. The stupid hoe’s attacks are weakened but its defense is not. As I said before, to weaken a stupid hoe’s defenses you must act like a complete mother******. I know it doesn’t seem so hard but it is. No real human can tell the difference between a complete bitch and a complete mother****** but stupid hoe’s can. Yes, I’m implying that a stupid hoe is not a human being, and that’s because it’s not. Just look at Ketty Charles, the “woman” is a complete stupid hoe and its boyfriend Lauren is also a stupid hoe. Any way to act like a complete m-f-er you must call the stupid hoe by its Greek name “Muff Cabbage”. Yes, Muff Cabbage. The stupid hoe’s disgusting muff (if it’s a female) looks like a dried up cabbage patch. If it’s a male call it a piece of bullshit. After this the stupid hoe’s defenses will be neutralized for a short period of time so strike fast and you’ll be alright. That’s when it’s time for the stupid hoe’s weakness. The Weakness Part One: The Sluts After that quick strike the stupid hoe’s defenses are down for a longer period of time, which will allow you to become as slutty as you can be and you have to do this fast. Some stupid hoe’s can “regenerate” their defenses. After you’ve become a slut it’s time to get to it: turn them into a prosti-hoe. A prosti-hoe is the state a stupid hoe becomes when it has come in contact with a slut for too long. They turn from (picture on right): to:(the picture on the bottom) After this transformation, the stupid hoe is vulnerable but not as so much as you can get rid of it. It is known to “bite” after this transformation. The Weakness Part Two: The Can of Whoop Ass This is where you whoop their ass once and for all. After their transformation, you basically call them out their name or call them their Greek name. Then joke about their transformation’s appearance. Finally… the moment of truth… WHOOP… THEIR… CRACKERED (or black whichever race you’re fighting)… SHIT-FACED ASS. Then you can finally go to the hospital so they can heal your wounds. Epilogue If the stupid hoe has whooped your ass, that’s because you were confused and didn’t know what the hell you were doing! After they’ve kicked your ass I suggest you run to the hospital crying and when the nurse or doctor asks you how’d you get your wounds, tell them “I got my ass whooped by a stupid hoe because I didn’t know what I was doing”. Or save yourself some time and tell the stupid hoe to tell the doctor or nurse to tell them what happened so you don’t waste your breath and die!